Evaluate the interaction of AG3340 when administered in combination with paclitaxel and carboplatin to patients who have advanced cancer for which no satisfactory treatment has been found. We hypothesize that the enymes known as matrix metalloproteinases secreted by tumore cells and surrounding stroma are integral to the process of tumor vascularization, growth, invasion and metastasis. The anti-tumor effect of AG3340 in combination with the chemotherapeutic agents cisplatin, carboplatin and paclitaxel has been investigated using preclinical murine and xenograft models. This study will investigate the safety and pharmacokinetics of the combination of AG3340, 25 mg twice daily at 12 hour intervals, and chemotherapy delivered at three week intervals consisting of palcitaxel 200 mg/m2 as 3 hour infusion and carboplatin at a target AUC of 6.0 mg/ml*min. Plasma concentrations achieved with this dose level should be sufficient to demonstrate pharmacokinetics interactions with paclitaxel or carboplatn, if such exists.